


Baby Boy .2

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: Reyna ng Bayan [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Couple, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sequel ng Baby Boy, pageant AU, supportive parents
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Maipapanalo kaya ni Baby Boy Do Kyungsoo ng Baranggay 69 ang inaasam-asam na korona? Pano naman ang ulo ni Jongin, makukuha na kaya niya?





	Baby Boy .2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> Para kay friend na nag-request ng sequel ng kwentong inialay ko rin sa isa ko pang kaibigan. Para sa inyong dalawa ito dahil Baby Boy Series na ata 'to. Kayo ang dahilan kung bakit nabuo ito.
> 
> HOY YEL ETO NA YUNG INAASAM-ASAM MO! In fairness dami ko tawa mga ilang timba ata yon, sana matawa ka rin. Late Birthday gift ko na rin ito sa'yo. Take note, isa lang 'to sa mga fics na iaalay ko sayo. Hintayin mo yung jontis mong Kyungsoo, niluluto ko pa rin kasi inuna ko 'to. HAHAHA.
> 
> AILA! Ikaw rin, sana magustuhan mo yung sequel ng liga au mo! Hindi lang sa liga rarampa ang Baby Boy ni Jongin, pati pageant papatusin na rin!

“Tita!” Tinatawag ni Baekhyun si Mama Do bago pumasok sa munting tahanan ng mga Do. Sinalubong siya agad ng nanay ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang isang lanera ng leche flan.

“Baekhyun, napadalaw ka. Asan si Kyungsoo?” Nilagay niya ang lanera ng leche flan sa lamesa kasama pa ng lima pang lanera na kanyang ginawa simula ng alas-otso ng umaga.

“Tatanungin ko nga rin po kayo sana kung nasaan si Kyungsoo,” Nahuhulog na naman ang strap ng bra ni Baekhyun kaya naman lantaran na niyang inayos ito upang hindi na malaglag muli sa balikat niya.

“Ay! Baka kasama si Jongin. Akala ko kase kasama niyo ni Jongdae si bunso,” Iniabot bigla ni Mama Do ang isang lanera ng leche flan at nang tila may naalala pa ay bingyan pa muli nito si Baekhyun ng isa pang lanera at sabi’y, “Bigay mo rin yan kay Jongdae.” Nagpunas ito ng kamay pagkatapos at sumigaw. “Seungsoo! Asan yung kapatid mo?!”

“Tita, thank you sa leche flan. Balik ako kapag knows ko na kung nasan si Soo.” Nakangiting pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa nakakatanda bago ito lumabas mula sa bahay ng mga Do.

May mabibigat na yabag ng mga paa galing sa itaas at bumaba na nga si Seungsoo na shirtless. “Ma, kasama ni Jongin yun pumunta ata sa SM. Ewan ko kung date o parang bibili ata ng bra si bunso.”

Bigla naman pumasok si Papa Do na may grasa sa mga kamay pagkatapos kumpunihin ang jeep na pinapasada. “Mahal, kasama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Nagpaalam yung dalawa kanina. Ayun nga bibili ng bra si bunso.”

“Ganun ba? Aba’y kapag nasilayan mo si Baekhyun o si Jongdae sa labas pakisabi na lang kasi hinahanap ni Baekhyun si bunso.”

Bumalik na muli sa taas si Seungsoo habang  kumuha naman ng isang baso ng tubig si Papa Do na siya namang  ikinagalit ni Mama Do dahil hindi pa naghuhugas ng kamay ang kanyang asawa.

“Ano ba yan, Pa. Maghugas ka naman ng kamay mo!” Hinampas nito ang asawa sa braso at bigla na rin dumating si Kyungsoo buhat ang isang paper bag na galing SM.

“Anak, pigilan mo nga ‘tong Mama mo ang lakas mamalo!”

Inikot ni Mama Do ang tingin at inihanda na lamang ang tomato sauce para sa lulutuing spaghetti.

“Nakabili ka ba ng bra mo, anak?” Tanong ni Mama Do habang naghihiwa ng hotdog at ng kamatis.

“Handa ka na ba bukas para sa pageant mo? Mukhang yung matindi mong kalaban eh yung anak ng isang kagawad sa kabilang kanto si Kibum. Aba’y nung nakita ko kanina ang lalaki ng hikaw akala mo kung sinong may walis tambo sa tenga,” sabi ni Papa Do habang pinunas ang grasa sa damit.

“Papa! Pinunas mo na naman! Ano ba? Ang hirap labhan niyan!” Pinagalitan na naman tuloy ni Mama Do si Papa Do at napa- _ay_ na lang ito sa asawa.

Mahigit ilang minuto rin nagdadadada si Mama Do kay Papa Do bago sagutin ni Kyungsoo ang tanong ng tatay niya.

Habang pinapagalitan ni Mama Do si Papa Do, inilabas muna ni Kyungsoo ang tiger print at baby pink na laced bra na mga bili niya. Courtesy of Triumph.

Sakto, nakababa na naman si Seungsoo at amoy Bench Body Spray. “Uy bunso, mukhang mamahaling bra yan ah. Ganda naman, si Jongin ba namili niyan?” Nakangising may pangasar sa tono ng boses niya ang pagtanong niya sa kapatid.

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt niya na ka’y luwag –na t-shirt na galing kay Jongin na inarbor niya noon at hindi na muling ibinalik- nakikitaan na siya ng balikat sa ubod ng luwag nito sa kanya.

“Baliw! Ako namili niyan noh. Di nga ako sinamahan ni Jongin sa bra section. Nakakahiya daw. Hinayupak yung lalaking yun iniwan ako para bumili ng manok sa Jollibee.” Pagtatampong kwento nito sa pamilya na siya namang ikinatawa ng lahat.

“Hayaan mo na Kyungsoo at patawarin mo na si Jongin. Kahit ako rin naman nahihiya noon kapag sinamahan ko ‘tong Mama mo na bumili ng panty, nagsisitinginan yung mga sales lady sa akin.”

“Wowo naman si Jongin,” Natatawang sabi ni Seungsoo at ginulo ang buhok ng nakakabatang kapatid. “Nga pala Ma! Labas muna ako lalaro kami bilyar dyan kina Kuya Tokwa! Sibat muna ako! Bye bunso! Chikahin kita kapag may sagap ako para sa contest bukas!” At nakaalis na si Seungsoo sa bahay.

Pero pumasok naman si Baekhyun at Jongdae na gulat na gulat nang makita ang dalawang bra na hawak ni Kyungsoo.

“Pak na pak! May bra na si ateng!” Tumabi agad si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sabay agaw sa baby pink laced bra ni Kyungsoo. “O to the M to the G beh! Ang ganda nito! Bet ko!”

Nagmano naman si Jongdae sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik sa dalawang kaibigan.

“Para san yung bra mo, Soo?” Tanong nito.

Hinampas naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang bigla nitong dakmain ang dibdib niya.

“Puputulin ko yang kamay mo, Baek! Tumigil ka!”

“Parang timang naman ‘to,” pagnguso ni Baekhyun. “Tinitingnan ko lang kung may nabubuo na, kung sillikonada ka na rin.”

“Gago walang mabubuong boobs no! Mas gusto ni Jongin na ganito lang ako tsaka mas gusto ko na ganito lang. Di naman kailangan ng boobs.”

“Onga naman. Kahit wala naman boobs yan si Soo kalaglag-laglag panty pa rin naman yan oh. Taob ka, Baek! Taob na taob!” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun na nabiyayaan ng isang malakas na tapak sa paanan ni Jongdae ang tinamo niya.

“Namo! Pareho kaming magando F.Y.I so shut up kang jutay ka!” Nilipat na nito ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo.

“Di ako jutay, gago!”

“Anyway, so hinahanap kita kanina kasi balita ko mukhang paborito raw si ateng Kibum! Yung anak nung kagawad na hindi naman kilala?”

Napaupo na lang si Jongdae sa katapat na upuan ng dalawa at nakinig sa usapan. “Chismis nga galing daw yun Japan. Tas yun nga may boobs yun. Akala ko nga chix kaso kalahi niyo rin pala.”

“Makalahi ka diyan, excuse me? Di namin kalahi yun ni Kyungsoo. First class kami, ayun below the class.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na may pagtaas pa ng kilay.

Naglagay si Kyungsoo ng butterfly clip sa buhok niya at tila wala bang pake sa sinasabing magiging karibal niya sa patimpalak bukas.

“Naku, anak. Tiwala kami taob yun sayo bukas. Mag-aayos na ko ng jeep natin.” Pakikisawsaw ni Papa Do at lumabas muli ng bahay.

“Ipunas mo pa yang grasa sa damit mo! Ang arte mo maghubad ka na lang Yunho!” Sigaw ng Mama Do sa asawa at bumalik na muli sa pagluluto ng handa ngayong piyesta sa kanilang bayan.

“Oo na! Huhubarin ko na po!”

“Wala ako pake sa Kibum na yun o kung sino mang beki yun.” Itinabi na ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang bra at tumayo sa kinakaupuan. “Yun lang ba sasabihin niyo? Lalabhan ko na mga bra ko.”

“Di lang yun. Sasabihin ko rin sana na mag-cutix ka para bongga rin yang nails mo! Expert ka naman diyan so di mo na need my help. At tsaka pala,” napakamot si Baekhyun sa mata at kumindat kindat. Napuwing ang mata ng nalagagas na pilikmata. “Magbunot ka na ng kilay mo ngayon pa lang para bukas mabilisan na lang.”

“Okay,” tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo sa dalawang kaibigan. “Maglalaba na ako. Maya na lang ulit.”

“Dito lang kami muna ni Jongdae, kulitin naming si Tita. Laba ka na!”

 

-

 

Nilabhan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang pinakauna niyang bra sa tanang buhay niya. Hindi naman sa naghahngad siya ng boobs pero gagamitin talaga niya ang isang bra para sa pageant bukas at yung isa—extra lang naman, pero may iba pang mas nakakasindak na dahilan kung bakit siya bumili ng bra na ayaw na muna niyang ilantad. At baka hindi na rin niya ilalantad.

Pagkatapos isampay ang dalawang bra sa terrace ng kanilang bahay sa ikalawang palapag, nakita niya si Jongin na papasok ng bahay nila.

Agad siyang nagkulong sa kwarto at nagtatampo pa rin. Tiningnan niya ang mga messages sa phone niya at ang limang text na nakuha niya ay pawang galing lamang kay Jongin.

**Baby ko sorry na :(**

**Binilhan din naman kita ng chicken joy :(**

**Wait lang paliguan ko lang si Monggu tapos punta na ako diyan**

**Uy galit ka pa rin ba?**

**Galit ka pa rin :(**

Maya’t maya’y sunud-sunod na katok ang tumambad sa kanya at hindi niya ito pinansin kaya ang ginawa niya’y kumuha na lamang ng pulang cutix at pinintahan na lamang ang kaliwang mga kuko habang pana’y katok pa rin ang jowa niyang nagmamakaawa sa labas ng kanyang kwarto.

“Kyungsoo, usap tayo. Please.” Mahinang pagmamakaawa nito at nasa second coating na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga kuko at nagpapanggap na wala pa rin narinig sa kabila ng pinto.

“Nagtampo ka daw sabi ni Tita. Oo alam ko nagtampo ka kasi iniwan kita. Kaso Soo nahihiya ako pumunta sa section na yun. Sorry na.”

Nakataas na ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo sa upuan habang pinapatuyo ang mga kuko. Bihasa talaga si Kyungsoo sa paggamit ng cutix at napaka-ganda ng resulta ng pagpipinta niya sa mga kuko niya.

“Di ako aalis rito. May bibigay pa naman ako.”

Bumulong si Kyungsoo. “Jollibee lang naman yang bibigay mo.”

“Di lang manok ibibigay ko dali na! Sorry na! Soo! Baby boy ko! Mahal ko! Sorry na. Forgive Daddy.”

Nagitla si Kyungsoo sa narinig at nanlaki ang mga mata.

“Di ba gusto mo ko tawaging Daddy? Di? Buksan mo na yung pinto may ibibigay ako.”

Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo at sa pagtataka sa kung ano man ang balak ibigay ng kasintahan sa kanya, binuksan na niya ang pinto nang bahagya at sumilip sa boyfriend niya. “Daddy mo mukha mo! Ano ba ibibigay mo maliban sa manok, ha? Lagi na lang manok binibigay mo kulang na lang magka-pakpak ako.”

“Soo! Pwede ba pumasok?”

At bigla na lang nagkaron ng mga tunog ng tambol sa labas ng bahay at napaihip na lang si Kyungsoo sa bangs niya dahil hudyat iyon na may mga beki na naman na magpaparada at magbubuga ng apoy habang nanghihingi ng _‘abuloy’_. Abuloy kasi ang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa raket ng mga juding na mapilit lalo na sa mga may ikalawang palapag na bahay sa street nila.

Imbis na papasukin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa kwarto niya ay lumabas ito at pumunta agad sa terrace para silipin ang ingay sa labas. “Ayoko nga!”

Sumunod naman si Jongin sa terrace at tiningnan rin ang limang bakla na may mga kasamang nagtatambol sa labas.

At gaya ng nakagawian, nagbigay na naman si Papa Do ng isang daan sa kanila kaya naman pumaligid na ang mga usyuserong mga bata at pinanood ang mga baklang naka-crop top na sumayaw at bumubuga ng apoy. Manghang-mangha ang mga bata at nakapamewang na rin si Baekhyun sa labas kasama si Jongdae.

Piyesta na nga talaga ng bayan at bukas na ang pinakahihintay na patimpalak ni Kyungsoo.

Subalit, nahinto ata ang oras nang biglang may isang bagay na pumalupot sa kanyang leeg at nang tiningnan niya ito, silver na kwintas ang bumungad sa kanya, isang maliit na hugis puso ang nakasabit dito.

"A-Ano to?" Iniangat niya ang tingin sa kabiyak at bigla naman siyang niyakap nito mula sa likuran.

"Kwintas, bili ko. Lucky charm mo para bukas." Isang matamis na ngiti ang tumambad kay Kyungsoo at siya'y napatingin muli sa kwintas.

Kasabay ng pagtatambol sa labas ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Natapos na rin ang maikling pagtatanghal ng mga pumaradang beki at umusad na sa ibang bahay para makahingi ng 'lagay'. Nakabuntot ang mga bata sa kanila.

"K-Kailan mo 'to binili?" Tanong niya rito at ang pagtatampong nadarama sa kasintahan ay unti-unting bumabanayad.

"Kanina. Dumaan na rin ako sa Silverworks kasi gusto rin talaga kita bigyan ng kwintas. Tsaka, gusto ko kasi may suot ka lagi na magpapaalala sa akin."

"Hindi mo man lang ako sinamahan mamili ng bra," himutok niya, ngunit kahit ganoon ang nangyari, napatampo man si Kyungsoo ng kabiyak ay siya ring  magpapawala ng tampo niya rito.

"Sorry na," paglalambing ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng paghigpit sa yakap at sa paglapit ng mukha niya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Patawarin mo na ako, baby ko."

"Bumili ka lang ng kwintas para patawarin kita hmph!" Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo ngunit inaasar na lang talaga niya ang binata.

"Soo, hindi no. Sinadya ko rin talaga bumili kasi nga gusto ko na lagi ka may baon na galing sa akin. At yung kwintas yung simbolo ng isang parte na gusto ko dala-dala mo kahit saan. Para lagi mo ako maalala. Tsaka lucky charm mo kasi hinalikan ko rin yan. Di ba lucky charm mo kisses ko, sabi mo?"

Napakagat labi na si Kyungsoo dahil sa totoo niyan ay sobrang kilig na ang nadarama niya sa mga salitang binibitawan ni Jongin.

"Ewan ko sayo!" Pagpapanggap niya, ngunit binigyan naman niya ng isang mabilis na halik sa pisngi si Jongin na nagpapangiti na rita.

Isang halik, isang hudyat. Hindi na nagtatampo si Kyungsoo.

"Baby, yan na ba yung bra na bili mo? Tiger print tsaka pink?" Turo ni Jongin sa nakasampay na mga bra.

Nakahawak na si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at tinulak papasok. "Oo yan na yun, tara na at kain na tayo ng dala mong Jollibee. Maya na ko magbunot ng kilay."

Sa pagkakataong ito, nang nasa ibabang palapag na sila kasama sina Jongdae, Baekhyun, Mama Do at Papa Do, habang inaagaw ni Jongin ang balat ng manok ni Kyungsoo na hinayaan naman ng magandang beki, todo usyuso naman ang lahat ng makita ang kwintas sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, Jongin next time choker naman ibili mo para kay Kyungsoo." Suwestiyon ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ng lahat at ikinasamid ni Jongin habang umiinom ng tubig.

Napangisi si Kyungsoo. Choker at bra magandang kombinasyon.

 

-

 

Polished nails. Check.

Threaded eyebrows. Check.

Bonggang make-up courtesy of Byun. Check.

White long gown. Check.

Baby pink bra. Check.

Handang-handa na nga si Kyungsoo na rumampa at ipagmalaki ang tanging kagandahang angkin sa buong bayan. Nasa back stage sila ni Baekhyun at Jongdae na tagapaypay kasama ang ibang mga kalahok na todo daldal sa isa't-isa maliban kay Kyungsoo na tahimik at chillax lang.

"Tingnan mo yung bekibells na yun oh, laki ng sillicon beks." Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan at totoo nga, halos ng mga kasali sa patimpalak ay may malaki nang dibdib. Ngunit kahit foam lang ang nagpapaumbok sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ngayon ay kuntento na siya rito.

"Yung iba rin naman walang boobs, Baek. Inggit ka ba kasi may suso sila?" Hampas ang natanggap ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

"Hindi no! Sinasabi ko lang naman. Assuming ka. Gusto mo ba magkasuso ako? May gusto ka sa akin no?"

Natawa saglit si Kyungsoo at napansin ang pamumula sa mukha ni Jongdae.

"In your face and dreams, Byun! Hayup!" Bumalik sa pagpapapaypay si Jongdae at umikot na naman ang mga mata ni Byun, inoobserbahan ang labing-apat pa na kandidata.

Kinalabit niya si Kyungsoo. "Beks, si Kibum." Tinuro ni Baekhyun si Kibum na nasa kabilang dulo na nakasuot ng curly blonde wig at pulang dress na abot hanggang beywang ang slit. Lantaran ang legs ni kuya ngunit para kay Kyungsoo, mas maganda pa rin ang legs niya kaysa rito.

"I don't give pake, Baek."

"Patumbahin mo yan." Paalala na lang ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan at yoon din naman ang maitim na balak ni Kyungsoo--ang makamit ang inaasam na korona.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nagsimula na ang patimpalak. Alas nuwebe ng gabi ito nagsimula sa plaza ng bayan na dinaluhan ng maraming tao. Itong patimpalak na ito ang inaabangan ng madla kada fiesta at hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Kyungsoo at sumali na simula nang may nag-alok sa kanya matapos ang programa sa liga noong Marso. Baby Boy na ata ang tawag sa kanya sa baranggay at sabi pa ng ilan, siya ang natatanging baby boy beks na amoy baby rin. Kaya't marami na siyang fans sa baranggay lalo na ang mga nanay. Syempre, di maiiwasan na may mga lalaking dumamoves sa kanya, kaso malas lang nila, laging nakabakod mga malalaking braso ni Jongin sa kanya.

Hiyawan at sigawan ng mga manok nila sa patimpalak ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo. Gaya ng ibang pageant, sabay sabay rumampa ang mga kalahok at todo ngiti sa madla makuha lang nila ang mga puso nito.

Nasa criteria rin ang Audience Impact kaya todo bigay rin sa paghiyaw ang pamilya Kim at Do na nasa harap ng stage. Sadyang inagahan nila ng dating para lamang makakuha ng pinakamalapit na upuan at napagtagumpayan naman nila ito.

Todo bigay si Kyungsoo sa pagkaway at sa pag-ngiti. Taas noo at punung-puno siya ng kumpiyansa sa sarili.

Sa harap, nakita niya si Jongin na nakatayo na sa upuan at nagsisisigaw, "Baby Boy ko yan! Dyosa ng buhay ko yan! Whoo!" Sabay turo kay Kyungsoo habang iwinawagayway ang puting cartolina na may nakasulat na, "IKAW ANG REYNA NG BUHAY KO DO KYUNGSOO!" At may drawing pa ito sa gilid ng caricature ni Kyungsoo na may korona. Nasorpresa na naman si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan.

Maliban rito, ang kuya Seungsoo rin niya ay may hawak-hawak na tarpaulin na may nakalagay na litrato niyang kinuhaan pa sa studio. Aakalain mong babae si Kyungsoo sa ganda sapagkat naka ash brown wig ito at naka-pulang cheerleader skirt at crop top kita ang kanyang pusod na may piercing. May Arial Black font pa na nakalagay rito na, "KABOG KAYO KAY DO KYUNGSOO!" Sobrang jeje man ang edit ng kuya Seungsoo, ay laking pasasalamat niya na nag-effort pa talaga ang kuya niya para sa kanya. Dumako naman tayo sa mga Kim at Do. Cellphone ang hawak ni Mama Do, mukhang sa litrato siya naka-toka , samantalang video recorder naman ang hawak ni Mama Kim at ang mga haligi ng tahanan naman ay may mga hawak na pompoms at nakasuot ng headbands na may nakangusong litrato ni Kyungsoo na nakapatong roon. Talagang ready to rambol ang mag-anak at nagpipigil na ng luha si Kyungsoo, kaya naman, ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng tumapat na siya sa mikropono at nanahimik na ang lahat.

"Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat! I am candidate number 10 and my name is Do Kyungsoo, ang proud Baby Boy ng baranggay 69, na the prettiest and amazeballs na nagsasabing, ang kagandahan ay wala sa itsura ng inyong mga jowa, kundi nasa laki ng mga brasong handang bakuran ka magpakailanman! Palakpakan!"

Isang masigabong palakpakan ang tumambad kay Kyungsoo at todo hiyaw ang lahat. Di rin niya pinaglapasang bigyan ng isang kindat ang gwapo niyang  boylet na si Jongin na kulang na lang mapunit ang mukha sa laki ng ngiti nito gaya ng laki ng mga brasong mahal na mahal ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpakilala na lahat ng mga kandidata at natiyak na nga talaga niya na si Kibum ang isa sa mga mahigpit na kalaban ng lahat. Kakauwi nga lang galing Japan ng lalaki, ngunit makamandag ang dalang charisma nito na hindi rin ipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo.

"And so for our top 10, please step forward..." Pagpuputol ng host na sinamahan pa ng drum rolls. "Candidate no. 10 uusad ka na!"

Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo nang siya'y tawagin at pinaypay niya ang sarili bago pumunta sa harap at ngiting-ngiti sa kanyang mga minamahal na mga tagasuporta.

Mas lalong ginanahan si Kyungsoo na makuha ang korona kaya naman ng bumalik backstage kasama ng mga congratulations ng ibang kandidata na hindi nakapasok sa top 10, ni-retouch na ni Baekhyun ang make-up ni Kyungsoo at iniabot naman ni Jongdae ang straw sa labi ni Kyungsoo upang sumipsip ng malamig na tubig.

Matapos ay, nagpalit na ng damit si Kyungsoo. Sleeveless ito na dress na kulay itim at kitang kita ang animo'y sprinkles sa balat niya na mga nunal na madalas pinagkukunekta ni Jongin tuwing naiiwan sila mag-isa sa sala habang nanonood ng La Luna Sangre. Sa ikli nito na umabot lang sa kanyang mga hita, suot-suot niya ang isang purple high socks na sadyang ginaya niya sa sikat na mang-aawit na si Sunmi.

Handang-handa na si Kyungsoo ibigay ang lahat para sa inaabangang talent portion. Habang ang iba ay kumanta, sumayaw ng tango, cha-cha at nag-fire dance pa, nang dumating si Kyungsoo at naupo na sa isang lamesa kung nasaan narito na rin ang back up dancer niya na walang iba kundi ang jowa niyang si Jongin na naka white sleeveless v-neck shirt ay tumugtog na ang national anthem niyang Gashina. All around sa pagsayaw si Jongin at napuno ng tensyon ang buong performance simula nang naglapit ang mga labi ng magkasintahan sa unang parte. Hindi lang sumayaw si Kyungsoo, kinanta rin niya ang Gashina na aakalain ng iba na si Sunmi talaga ang nagpeperform sa stage dahil kuhang kuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga galawan ng performer at facial expressions nito na nang ginawa na ni Kyungsoo ay ubod ng cute gigil na gigil si Jongin rito ngunit tuloy pa rin sa pagsasayaw kasama ang kabiyak.

Nganga ang mga hurado sa harap sa angking galing ni Kyungsoo sa pag-giling at sa pagpapa-cute. Mukhang marami na naman ata siyang nanakaw na mga puso dahil panay hiyaw na ang mga kalalakihan, ngunit, nang matapos ang kanilang pagtatanghal, hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa noo bago sila nag-bow pareho sa madla at pumunta sa backstage.

"Jongin," namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinihingal ito. "Selos ka na naman."

"Hindi no. Gusto ko lang isigaw sa kanila na akin ka kaya kiniss ko noo mo."

"Ewan ko sayo!" Pero kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo.

Nakatingin naman si Jongin sa kwintas na nakapalupot sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Galingan mo, Soo. Hintayin kita mamaya. Manalo, matalo, ikaw pa rin ang reyna ko."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ng mahina ang kasintahan sa dibdib at bumungisngis. "Alam ko naman. Tama na pagiging keso mo at bumalik ka na baka pagpiyestahan ka ng mga shokla rito." Binigyan niya ito ng mabilis na halik sa pisngi at tingin naman ng tingin si Jongin sa kanya bago umalis sa backstage.

Matapos ang talent portion, balik na muli sa entablado ang top 10 upang malaman na kung sino ang pasok sa top 5.

Todo wagayway pa rin ng tarpaulin ang kuya Seungsoo at si Jongin na kumindat pa sa kanya. Kabado si Kyungsoo at ipinagdadasal niya na makapasok sana siya sa top 5.

Tatlong kandidata na ang maswerteng nakausad at dalawa na lamang ang hinihintay ng lahat.

"Candidate number 10! Makakausad ka na ulit Baby Boy!" Tila nalaglag ata ang puso ni Kyungsoo at nangingilid na ang kanyang mga luha sa tuwa nang makompirma na uusad na siya sa Question and Answer portion round ng patimpalak.

At tinawag rin si Kibum sa huli na siyang bumuo na ng top 5.

Nasa kasukdulan na sila ng giyera para sa korona.

 

-

 

Balik na sa eleganteng puting long gown si Kyungsoo at inihahanda na ang sarili para sa Q&A.

"Natatae ako, Baek." Reklamo ni Kyungsoo pero hindi naman talaga siya nadudumi. Kinakabahan siya at humihilab ang sikmura niya.

"Tubig, tubig," alok ni Jongdae at tinungga ni Kyungsoo ang Absolute water na care of ng pageant.

"Kalma ka lang, beks. Hinga malalim sabay buga, okay? Sundan mo ko," utos ni Baekhyun na huminga ng malalim, "hinga..." sabay, "buga!" At bumuga nga si Baekhyun nang pagkalakas na "HA!" na naging dahilan kung bakit nagsitinginan ang iba sa kanila at natawa.

Tumawa na lang din si Baekhyun sa kanila, "Hehe, pampawala ng nervous breakdown. Gawin niyo rin mga beh!"

Dahil rito, medyo nabawasan ang kaba ni Kyungsoo.

Subalit, nang bumalik sa entablado at nang tawagin na siya para bumunot ng tanong sa mahiwagang bowl, nilobo niya ang kanyang mga pisngi at umihip bago bumunot ng tanong.

Namamawis na ang kanyang mga palad.

"Tanong," paguumpisa ng host. "Kung papipiliin ka ng sapin sa paa, ano ang mas pipiliin mo? Tsinelas o sapatos? Bakit? May one minute ka para sagutin ang tanong. Go."

Hinga.

Buga.

"Kung ako'y papipiliin sa dalawa, tsinelas ang pipiliin ko. Kailangan natin matuto na mag-umpisa mula sa ibaba dahil ang tsinelas ang simbolo ng kababang loob na ginagamit ng isang ordinaryong tao at hindi lahat ay may kakayahang makabili ng sapatos. Dahil kung mag-uumpisa ka sa paggamit ng sapatos, paano mo masisikmura kung wala nang sapatos sa mundo at tsinelas na lang ang option mong masuot? Palagi nating tatandaan na lahat tayo'y mag-uumpisa sa pinakababa at sa panahong makakausad tayo gamit ang tsinelas na kasakasama natin sa pag-unlad sa buhay ay tiyak, makakabili rin tayo ng sapatos na maghuhudyat na tayo'y umunlad mula sa ibaba, mula sa hirap. Thank you very much!"

Di lubos akalain ni Kyungsoo na masasagot niya ng mabilis ang katanungan, kaya naman nakahinga na siya ng maayos nang bumalik sa pwesto at pinakinggan ang sagot ni Kibum na pak na pak din sa laman na ikinatuwa rin ng lahat. Korona pa rin ang inaasam ni Kyungsoo, pero matalo man ay lubos na maligaya si Kyungsoo sa oportunidad na ito at kuntento na rin sya sa pamilya, mga kaibigan at jowa niyang walang humpay sa pagsuporta sa kanya. Makarating sa top 5 ay isang malaking award na para sa kanya.

Hindi nagtagal at nagkaroon ng sampung minutong break para sa pagtatanghal ng naimbitahang mang-aawit.

Paypay lang ng paypay si Jongdae at minamasahe naman ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga balikat. Tahimik lamang sila at ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa salamin.

"Baek, Dae, salamat sa lahat ah. Kung di rin sa inyo di ako aabot dito."

Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Drama mo beks, anytime gora support lang kami sayo."

"Wala yun, Soo. Makakaasa ka sa amin kahit kailan." Sagot naman ni Jongdae at binigyan sila ni Kyungsoo ng isang malaking puso na ngiti.

 

-

 

Kaharap na muli ang madla at hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong oras na, at manipis na rin ang dami ng tao.

Iaanunsyo na ang mga nagsiwagi para sa patimpalak at nakahanay na muli ang labing limang kandidata ngayong gabi.

"Para sa Most Photogenic, iuuwi ng beki ang sash at munting plake na ito ni..." Drum rolls. At isang malutong na, "Candidate number 10, baby boy ng baranggay 69, Do Kyungsoo!"

Tila nanalo na ng 1st place si Kyungsoo sa pakiramdam na nakuha niya ang Most Photogenic award na malugod niyang tinaggap galing kay mayora at kapitana. Hawak niya ang kanyang plake, at suot-suot na rin ang sash bago ngumiti sa nagraramihang camera na hindi niya alam kung saan ba titingin.

Nakita rin niya ang pamilya niya at si Jongin na nagsisisigaw sa tuwa para sa kanya at nananaba na naman ang kanyang puso.

Pagkabalik sa pwesto, sinilip niya sina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa gilid at binigyan siya ng thumbs up at naglalakihang ngisi.

At gaya ng inaasahan, Crowd Favorite si Kibum at ang beki na sumayaw sa bubog ang nanalo ng Best Talent.

May iba pang mga minor awards na hindi na niya napansin dahil binigyan siya ni Jongin ng malaking puso at base sa galaw ng kanyang bibig, nagsabi ito sa kanya ng, "Mahal kita." Na ibinalik rin naman ni Kyungsoo sa iniirog na lalaki.

Na-ananunsyo na rin sa wakas ang third, second at first runner up ng patimpalak.

Si Kyungsoo at si Kibum na lamang ang naiwan at pareho silang nakakapit kamay.

"Good luck sa atin, girl."

Ikinagulat ito ni Kyungsoo at marahil mali ang pagkakakilala sa kanya ng mga tao. Kung mag-chismis ang mga tao sa kanila, aakalain mong mayabang at mangaagaw ng atensyon itong si Kibum, ngunit nang ngitian siya nito sabay sa good luck at nang tawagin ang pangalan niya at biglang umulan ng confetti, pero hindi lang iyon, nang yakapin pa siya ni Kibum at bineso ang kanyang pisngi at puro hiyawan ang kanyang naririnig, pumatak na ang mga luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Pinatungan na rin siya ng korona at sinuotan na naman siya ng sash at binigyan ng panibagong plake at bouquet ng mga bulaklak tanda ng pagkapanalo.

Hawak-hawak ang mikropono sabay kapa sa kanyang korona, nagpasalamat si Kyungsoo sa mga taong walang sawang sumuporta sa kanya.

Sumisinghot-singhot siya habang nagsasalita. "Maraming salamat kay Mama at kay Papa kasi lagi sila nandyan para sa akin para suportahan ako sa mga gusto kong gawin. Salamat din sa kuya Seungsoo ko na nagpaprint pa ng tarpaulin para sa akin. Kay Baek at kay Jongdae, mga bffs ko for life na dinamayan ako at sinamahan ako sa lahat ng bagay na pasukin ko, maraming salamat mga beh. At syempre kay Tita at Tito Kim, salamat rin po sa pagsuporta sa akin at syempre, Jongin..." Napahinto si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa kasintahang hawak hawak ang cellphone. "Jongin, mahal kita. Salamat sa pag-aalaga mo sa akin kahit may toyo ako minsan. Alam mo naman di kumpleto ang adobo kapag walang toyo! Lutuan kita adobong manok bukas, mahal! Love you! At sa baranggay 69! Mahal ko kayong lahat! Maraming salamat! At sa lahat ng dumalo at sumali, magkaisa tayo! Mahalin natin lahat ng klase ng tao sa mundo, beki man o hindi! Mabuhay tayong lahat!"

Sa gabing iyon, yakap at halik ang natanggap ni Kyungsoo at walang humpay na paglilitrato ang naganap hanggang ma-solo na siya ni Jongin.

Nakapalupot ang bisig ni Jongin sa kanyang beywang at bumulong matapos ang kanilang pag-seselfie.

"Lucky charm talaga yung kwintas, no?"

Hirit naman ni Kyungsoo sa kabiyak habang pinipisil ang braso ni Jongin, "Gusto mo...uh...syempre, dahil..uh..." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at ninakawan ito ng halik ni Jongin.

"Gustong ano?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at napatakip ng bibig. "Wala. Uwi na tayo."

"Soo, naman!"

Hampas sa braso. "Wala nga sabi eh!"

"Pero, Kyungsoo!"

Niyakap na lang ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin at nilatakan ito ng halik.

 

-

 

Makalipas ng isang Linggo, makalipas ng walang humpay na pagtanggap ng mga papuri sa mga kapitbahay, payapa na muli ang buhay ni Kyungsoo.

Napagsabihan na rin niya sina Baekhyun at Jongdae tungkol kay Kibum at simula noon ay hindi na nakatanggap ng chismis si Kyungsoo tungkol kay Kibum.

Sabado na at nakasabit sa sala nila ang mga sash ni Kyungsoo at ang litarato niyang suot ang korona at gown noong gabi ng patimpalak.

Nakasuot si Kyungsoo ng pulang sleeveless at kupas na maikling maong short. Nagluluto siya ng adobo para kay Jongin habang ang pamilya niya ay busy manood ng T.V.

Pagkaabot ng goma ay tinali muna niya ang buhok pataas bago nilagay ang adobo sa mangkok.

Sa gulat niya, biglang pumasok si Jongin sa kusina pawis na pawis at nakangiti sa kanya. Galing ang kasintahan sa court.

"Pawis na pawis ka. Bakit ka pumunta agad dito? Dapat nagpalit ka muna ng damit."

Kumuha ng dyaryo si Kyungsoo at inilagay sa likod ni Jongin bilang pangsapin.

"Ayan," Ngiti ni Kyungsoo at bigla siyang hinawakan ni Jongin sa beywang.

"Ang ganda mo talaga." Papuri ni Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng malapad.

"Wag ka na mangbola, luto na adobo mo. Kain na." Kumuha na ng mga pinggan si Kyungsoo at inihain sa mesa.

"Naka bra ka, Soo?" Umupo na si Jongin at sinandukan na siya ni Kyungsoo ng dalawang takang ng kanin.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya. "Oo, kasi wala lang."

"Mukhang bibili na ko ng choker bukas may pangpartner ka na sa bra mo." Sambit ni Jongin na nakakuha ng hampas mula kay Kyungsoo.

"Bastos mo! Ewan ko sayo!"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Soo, ano ba sasabihin mo sa akin nun after nung pageant mo? Importante ba?"

Naalala naman ni Kyungsoo iyon at biglang namula ang kanyang mukha. "Ha?" Tumawa siya. "Ah, wala yun." Pagkukunwari niya.

"Talaga ba?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at bumuntong hininga. "Sabihin ko na nga."

"Hm?"

"Turuan mo ko mag-basketball?" Pulang pula na ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nag-aapoy na ang mga tenga niya.

Laking gulat niya nang biyang siya ni Jongin ng isang abot tengang ngiti at tumango ito nang mabilisan.

"Kelan mo gusto maglaro sa court? Mamayang hapon gusto mo?" Di mapakaling tanong ni Jongin na ikinalaki naman ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi! Hindi yun yung ibig kong sabihin!" Kinagat na ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo niya at tiningnan si Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa, pabalik sa mga maaamong mata nito.

“Ano?”

“Pwede ba laro tayo basketball sa kwarto ko?”

At dito na nagtatapos ang kwento ni Baby Boy na ngayo’y tawagin na nating Reyna Baby Boy ng bayan ng San Marino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana napaligaya ko kayo!! hUMAYO KAYO'T MAGPALAGANAP NG NGITI SA BAWAT ISA. a.m.e.n


End file.
